Don't Talk to Strangers
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Tumblebrutus watches as his once innocent friend, his once innocent love, begins to rebel. She leaves the yard, leaving him worried, she talks to strangers and smooth talking Toms, while all the time, Tumble is worried about his Jemima. Song Fic!


Tumblebrutus watched as Jemima walked over to Alonzo, purring. Tumble clenched his fists. She barely knew Alonzo! He was basically a stranger to them! Tumble sighed. He and Jemima used to be together…but she grew from the sweet innocent little kitten she was into a rebelling Queen that snuck out of the yard for fun…and to spite her adoptive father, Munkustrap, who only wanted what was best for his daughter.

_When you were just a young girl and still in school  
How come you never learned the Golden Rule  
Don't talk to strange men, don't be a fool  
I'm hearing stories, I don't think that's cool_

Tumblebrutus watched as Jemima slipped from the yard one dark night. He sighed and shook his head. She was so beautiful, why was she doing this to herself? She could have anything she wanted, she was loved here, she was cared for…Munkustrap would let his daughter do what she wanted as long as it was in reason and even then he stretched it a little…just to make her happy, to not want her to leave.__

Why don't you tell me, someone is loving you  
Cause you're my girl, some say it's no longer true  
You're seeing some slick continental dude  
I'm begging you, please

Tumblebrutus stretched from the tyre as he watched Jemima stumble back into the yard nearing dawn. She used to be so innocent…what was she doing out there that was making her turn into a state like this?

Who was making her do this? __

Don't talk to strangers, baby don't you talk  
Don't talk to strangers, You know he'll only use you up  
Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk,  
Don't talk, don't talk to him  
Nobody, talk, nobody, ever told you, don't talk

Tumble watched as Jemima put up this innocent and sweet act with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum…but they knew, they wanted to know who she was with outside of the yard as much as Tumble did…he wanted to know who was destroying his first love.__

Now tell me, how's life in the big city  
I hear the competition's tough, baby that's a pity  
And every man's an actor, every girl is pretty  
I don't like what's getting back to me

Tumble was bitter, yes, he knew that Jemima would struggle out there with every gorgeous Queen compared to her with her still kittenish looks. But he hated her going out there for a so-called better life, one of glitz and glamour, he didn't want her to become the next Grizabella.__

Now who's this, Don Juan I've been hearing of  
Love hurts when only one's in love  
Did you fall at first sight or did you need a shove  
I'm begging you, please

Tumblebrutus lay beside his brother Pouncival and listened as the young Queens which were Electra, Etcetera, Victoria and Jemima talk excitedly about Jemima's new 'hot thang'. Tumble growled. How dare he put the moves on his Jemima? Who did that stranger think he was?__

Don't talk to strangers, baby don't you talk  
Don't talk to strangers, You know he'll only use you up  
Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk,  
Don't talk, don't talk to him  
Nobody, talk, nobody ever told you, don't talk

Tumble watched as Munkustrap walked from his den, his shoulders slumped. They had been arguing. Munkustrap didn't want Jemima seeing this Tom unless he could meet him, to make sure he wouldn't hurt Jemima. Jemima had responded by screaming at Munkustrap, telling him she hated him...which had in turn made Munkustrap walk from the den, crying over the loss of his once innocent kitten.__

Fais l'amour avec moi  
What's he saying baby  
Viens dormir, mon amour  
I asked you not to talk to him  
Je t'aime donne moi ton coeur ce soir  
I'm begging you

Tumble growled as he watched Jemima stumble back into the yard, her gold, red and black fur ruffled. She was crying, sniffing slightly. He could see the bruise across her eye. Tumble couldn't help but feel some…happiness that Jemima's rebelling was hurting her…maybe then she'd see that some smooth talking Tom out on the street wasn't safe for her!__

Don't talk to strangers, baby don't you talk  
Don't talk to strangers, You know he'll only use you up  
Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk,  
Don't talk, don't talk to him  
Nobody, talk, nobody ever told you, don't talk

She was pregnant…Jenny had told Munkustrap, who had told Tugger, who had told somebody else and so on…until it reached Tumble. Tumble couldn't believe it, some sleaze of a Tom had gotten her pregnant. If she hadn't spoken to strangers, this would never have happened to her!__

Don't talk to strangers, baby don't you talk  
Don't talk to strangers, You know he'll only use you up  
Don't talk to strangers, baby don't you,  
Baby don't you talk,  
Don't talk to strangers

Tumble found her sitting on TSE1, looking at the moon. She looked innocent, like she once was…except for the swollen stomach. She looked over when Tumble came to sit beside her.

"I was so foolish, Tumbles," She whispered, looking back at the moon. "I had everything I needed right here…but I had to speak to strangers and get…entranced," Jemima gave him a small smile.

"But you were what I needed all along," She whispered. Tumble wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't talk to strangers…ever," Tumble murmured to Jemima's stomach. Jemima gave a small giggle and Tumble kissed her cheek.

That rebellious Jemima was gone…and Tumble was happy, he was no longer pining after a stranger and now he was with his sweet, innocent Jemima, who had gone back to speaking terms with Munkustrap. It would turn out, he knew it would.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Hmm, I'm not sure of that one… but ah well.

Song is Don't Talk to Strangers by Rick Springfield…yes, I'm only young but I know forty of his songs off by heart :D

Please read and review?

Luv HGP!


End file.
